


Carne ed anima

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Figlia di nessuno [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark, Dubious Consent, F/M, PWP, Reylo - Freeform, force
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E se Rey avesse deciso di lasciarsi guidare dal legame che la spingeva verso Kylo?





	Carne ed anima

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta a 4 mani con Princess Monster.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dKeFAL8CSLM.  
> STAR WARS (GUERRE STELLARI) Kylo Ren/Rey “Il mondo è un’alchimia di corpi e luci senza nome / la paura poi diventa amore.” [Lost in the Weekend – Cesare Cremonini]

Carne ed anima

La luce delle lampade illuminava la stanza asettica in cui spiccava solo un letto di metallo e si udiva il cigolio prodotto da un'unità B8 che andava avanti e indietro nella stanza.

Kylo entrò nella sua camera da letto passando attraverso la porta automatica, gocce d'acqua gli scivolavano lungo il corpo ignudo, coperto solo da un asciugamano argentea. I segni delle cicatrici risaltavano sul suo fisico asciutto e abbronzato, mentre i capelli gli ricadevano lunghi e scompigliati dietro le spalle.

La forza dentro di lui vibrò e vide nuovamente la figura di Rey davanti a lui, come se fosse seduta sul letto.

"Non riesci proprio a metterti qualcosa addosso, Ben?" domandò Rey, distogliendo lo sguardo.

Kylo si sedette sul letto e schioccò le dita, facendo avvicinare il B8 cromato di nero.

"La Forza ci unisce nei momenti più inaspettati" rispose con voce calda.

"Più stupidi... mi piacerebbe dormire, la notte, invece che raggiungere criminali nelle zone più disparate della galassia" sibilò Rey, guardandosi attorno. "Ti stavi... lavando?" chiese.

< Preferisco non parlare della Forza, di ciò che non conosco, ma del sicuro... per quanto stupido possa essere > pensò.

Kylo prese i boxer, che il suo drone gli stava porgendo, e cercò d'infilarseli sotto l'asciugamano che indossava, dimenandosi come un'anguilla.

"Cosa c'è? Sei dell'idea che 'i cattivi' non si lavino? Tu continui a non sapere niente di me, persino in questo" ringhiò.

Rey ridacchiò. "Sembra servirti una mano" disse canzonatoria.

Rey a quella scena rise per la prima volta spontaneamente. "Di sicuro" commentò ora intrigata fissandolo senza più imbarazzo, anzi, canzonatoria" dovrebbe servirti una mano, suppongo" commentò. La Forza le portò al naso un'ondata di profumo del corpo forte del giovane uomo. Strabuzzò gli occhi, stordita.

< Non riesco a controllare questi poteri >.

Kylo tirò un calcio al muro formando delle crepe, rosso in viso, così gli cadde l'asciugamano, lasciandolo ignudo. Tra urla e imprecazioni indossò i boxer.

Rey notò il sangue formarsi sul piede con cui aveva dato il calcio al muro.

"Ti sei fatto male, Ben". Era focalizzata sul sangue e il profumo. Il profumo della sua pelle aveva una forza irritante.

< Mi sento così confusa, stordita. Lo temo, eppure vorrei aiutarlo a medicarsi. Mi fa realmente paura o no? >.

"Segui qualcuno che voleva farmi molto più male" rispose Kylo con voce stanca. Indossò un paio di pantaloni neri attillati.

"Non capisco, spiegati" disse Rey e si avvicinò a lui, bloccandogli il piede con una mano. "Fermo, Ben". Prese un respiro e gli succhiò il dito sanguinante, per disinfettarlo.

< Come fa la Forza a scorrere così potente in lei? È come se fosse qui realmente > pensò Kylo. Sentendo le mani di lei vivide addosso.

Rey si staccò da lui, tremante, sedendosi a gambe incrociate sul pavimento. "Io... ho paura". Guardò l'androide bendare il dito di Kylo. "... è reale... Ben, io non capisco nulla, ed è tutto così reale" gemette.

< Ho paura della sua ira, della sua malvagità e di quello che mi sta accadendo. Però allo stesso tempo voglio che mi aiuti >.

Kylo si sedette accanto a lei, guardandola negli occhi.

"Tu riesci a vedere cosa mi circonda, riesci addirittura a modificare tutto intorno a me".

"Ho bisogno di un punto di riferimento, Ben" esalò Rey. Riuscì a toccare la benda di Kylo. "Ci riesco, ma non so perché. Il mondo mi appare come un'alchimia di corpi e di luci senza nome. Non so nemmeno se voglio che succeda!". Si torceva le maniche della veste con scatti nervosi. "Tu sei concreto e... sto iniziando a pensare che ci sia un motivo se la Forza mi porta qui. Sei il solo ad avere paura quanto me, l'unico capace di ascoltare". Allungò una mano verso di lui, titubante.

Kylo allungò la mano e la sfiorò, tremando. Le afferrò il polso e la guardò in viso.

"Anche tu sei così... concreta" ammise. Sentì le proprie dita bagnate, la pelle di lei era umida.

"Ben... ". La voce di Ren era stentata, la ragazza deglutì a vuoto, sporta leggermente verso di lui. "Cosa possiamo fare, qui, da soli?"domandò. "A parte darci il conforto che nessuno dei due lati della forza riesce a darci davvero" specificò. "Pensi che altri potrebbero accorgersi che sono qui, se sono concreta fino a questo punto?"domandò.

< Mi sento sola... senza maestro, senza... nessuno > pensò.

Kylo Ren le porse la mano.

"Insieme potremo distruggere tutto, cancellare il passato e creare qualcosa di nuovo" le propose.

"Se semplicemente fuggissimo? Non sarebbe codardia, semplicemente ci hanno scaricato addosso un conflitto che non ci appartiene. Potremmo vivere liberi" gemette Rey. Era scossa da tremiti.

< Mi sconvolge la facilità con cui mi tenta. Maledizione a tutto questo, alla Forza e a... Ben, solo Ben > pensò.

Kylo si alzò in piedi e negò con il capo.

"Quest'universo non troverà pace finché non spazzeremo via il passato e gli antichi fasti" ribatté.

"Tu saresti disposto a passare a fil di spada migliaia e migliaia di persone. Persino quelle che hanno lavorato per te da anni. Però, mi porteresti via con te? Lo faresti? Potrei fidarmi?" gemette Rey. Si premette le mani sulle tempie e mugolò sofferente. "Parli di Forza e Lato oscuro come se li conoscessi molto bene. Io non trovo l'equilibrio! Tutte queste domande senza risposte mi spaccano la testa! NON VOGLIO!". Gridò, le lacrime iniziarono a solcarle le guance. "Ti prego! Non fare del male al generale, a nessuno dei ribelli. Basta con tutte queste morti". 

< È in stato di choc > pensò Kylo, accarezzandole le gote.

Kylo le passò le mani sulle gote.

"Il Primo Ordine è l'unico che possa portare la pace in quest'universo.

Però farei di te la regina di tutto questo, ti farei decidere chi deve vivere e chi no".

"Ben, non dobbiamo per forza fare del male a nessuno per distruggere tutto" sussurrò Rey. Si concentrò sul tocco di lui sul proprio viso.

< Ha il potere di farmi sentire di nuovo sintonizzata con l'universo senza venirne schiacciata >.

"Creiamo qualcosa di nuovo io e te" disse Kylo. L'avvolse con il braccio e la fece stendere, baciandole il collo. "Dimmi dove sei. Ti raggiungerò, eliminerò quel folle del mio vecchio maestro e poi ti condurrò con te.

Ucciderò Snoke e creeremo un mondo tutto nostro" le disse. Riuscì a entrare nella testa di lei, ne vinse le resistenze, vedendo le coordinate spaziali e l'isola. 

Rey affondò le mani nei suoi capelli.

< Voglio tenerlo vivo > pensò, posando una serie di baci sul suo petto forte. 

Kylo l'aiutò a liberarsi dei vestiti, mentre lei riusciva a sfilargli boxer e pantaloni. La forza faceva risuonare i loro cuori all'unisono, mentre per lo sforzo i loro muscoli erano tesi, madidi di sudore.

< Se lui è il male, perché farmi sentire tutto in equilibrio? La Forza non può volere il male dell'universo. Quindi Ben non può essere il male e io lo vedo, guardando negli occhi >.

Kylo Ren strinse gli occhi, venendo scosso dai tocchi di lei, i suoi singulti si facevano sempre più forti e gli mancava il fiato. La fece accomodare sopra di sé, facendola stendere sopra di sé.

Rey gli spostò le mani sui propri fianchi, mentre Ben le saggiava il seno con le labbra, rendendole turgido il capezzolo. Iniziò ad ansimare, si mosse su di lui.

"Posso sopportare quel momento di fastidio, Ben" gli disse all'orecchio. Gli lasciò un succhiotto.

Kylo Ren le prese il capezzolo tra le labbra e lo succhiò rumorosamente, arrossandosi le labbra.

Quando Ben la fece sua, Rey sussultò solamente e fu lei a imporre il ritmo. 

"Ci sei, Ben?"domandò, gemendo.

"Per te sempre" disse Kylo, muovendosi dentro di lei.

Con l'aumentare del piacere Rey aumentò la velocità dei movimenti, stringeva le mani di Ben e gli baciò le labbra. "Ti amo" confessò quasi piangendo, era senza fiato quando il coito si esaurì.

Kylo Ren la baciò con passione e trasporto.

"Anche io" esalò, venendo in lei.


End file.
